


Journalism is a dangerous work

by abrialthesilentone



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, End police brutality!!!!!!!!, Gen, Humanity, Police Brutality, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrialthesilentone/pseuds/abrialthesilentone
Summary: Kara and James were journalists at the protest scene and Lena was a med school student who volunteered to provide first-aids to protesters.**Involves recent social event so please don't read it if you find it uncomfortable. I just wanna draw your attention towards the issue. Let's end police brutality!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Journalism is a dangerous work

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the clips here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDVN9G_XwdY & https://youtu.be/CAO0r4LboVY
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is NOT based on American police. The story is based on real things happening in my city. I just wanna reflect the #policebrutality in my city and draw your attention towards the issue. We’re calling for help, desperately.
> 
> It’s a sad story, so thank you for bearing with me.

A shot was heard.

Kara tightened her grip on her recorders and cameras. Yes, cameras, because one single camera was certainly not enough for recording the scenes in the protest. Two of her cameras sacrificed today and was discarded somewhere on the street because it was too dangerous to retrieve them. One was shattered due to the direct impact of pepper ball, leaving the remaining pieces of the camera too irritating to touch. Another was broken when she was running for her life. The uncontrollable members of the so-called disciplined force made a dent on the lens with their batons.

When Kara ensured the safety of her cameras, which meant evidence of the brutality, she glanced at James and knew he was the one who was shot at instant. His facial expression froze in fright and shock, but the inertial movement of his limbs keep him running for a few seconds until he crashed on the damaged traffic light. 

‘James!’ she shouted, wanting to wake James up and ask him to keep running, but she was abruptly pressed down on the bitumen. A cop sat on her shoulders and another sat on her waist to immobilise her.

‘I am James Olsen from Catco Worldwide. I was shot… I am James Olsen from Catco Worldwide…’ the photographer used his last bit of energy to repeat his name and his company with the hope that some other journalist would catch the scene and informed his family, such that they would know that he was arrested.

There were cases that protesters and journalists gone missing and their bodies were found in the sea days later. Repeating your name and showing your face to the media was a protecting mechanism for people who frequently went to the site of demonstration.

‘He was shot,’ Kara screamed for help but batons rained down onto her head and defenseless lower limbs to silence her. She was sure she screamed at the top of her lungs, but the cops pained no sympathy on her pained moans. In agony, the only thing she remembered was her severely injured colleague, so she shouted again, hoping the first-aiders would hear her. ‘Help! James was shot! Someone was shot!’

She regretted when saw a brunette with a red cross on her helmet ran towards them and immediately brought down by the police. It’s Lena! She forgot Lena, being such an altruistic person, would definitely participated in the protest against inequality and brutality. She wouldn’t want Lena to be involved in this mess.

Lena suffered the same treatment as Kara, but instead of sitting on Lena, the cop stepped on the woman. He placed his leg on her head and forced her to turn her head towards the right and let Kara see her helpless expression. He then grinded her face on the concrete until it drew blood, but the tough woman refused to give up. ‘You can arrest me, but please let me help him. He’s dying!’

A baton cracked down onto Lena’s shoulder and drew out a heart rendering shriek. Kara could see how the women face scrunched up in anguish. The cop laughed at the woman’s painful screams and teased, ‘Huh? You, the black medics, always look so proud. Now you’re crying like a baby. Where’s your pride?’

Lena closed her mouth and gritted her teeth upon the insult.

‘No!’ Kara struggled against the restraints and wanted to claw towards Lena, but the cops were too heavy. One cop forced his knee down to her nape and a tingling sensation surged from her spine. She felt like she couldn’t breath and dark circles appeared in her eyes. 

She protested urging the cops not to use violence because she wouldn’t try to escape or fight back. It was completely a violation of the police general order. It was against how they were taught in the police academy. More importantly, it was a cowardice and immoral act to beat the defenseless. However, the police used her neck as the sole point for support to help him aim his gun at the protesters. ‘No! Let her help him!’

‘Please! He’s dying! I’m a first-aider!’ the cop didn’t answer and he continue to beat Lena until the brunette was too exhausted to struggle.

‘Please. I won’t go. I’ll stay here, but please let me help him!’ The cop twisted Lena’s arms so roughly that Kara feared the bones would break, but Lena didn’t let out a whimper towards the harsh treatment. ‘Please!’

‘You’re not the one who know first-aid here,’ The cop kicked Lena’s side until she was panting in fetal position, unable to let out a word.

Kara wanted to help Lena but the cop on top of her took the time to spray peppers into her eyes. It stung like hell and she wailed but the cop swung the baton down again. ‘Shut the fuck up, bitch.’

‘If you know first-aid, why don’t you help him?’ Lena resumed pleading moments after the cop stopped battering her body. ‘Please help him! I’m begging you!’

‘I’m immobilising you now,’ the cop used a flawed excuse but everyone knew that it’d be better to listen to the cops when they were the only ones who had guns. ‘So I don’t have hands to help him.’

‘I won’t go. Please help him,’ Lena begged. Kara knew that the brunette was willing to trade her freedom with the chance of others’ survival.‘I won’t go. Please help him. I’m begging you!’

The cop answered her by action. In horror, Kara saw the cop straightened Lena’s arm and heard a sickening crack. The cop cruelly broke Lena’s bones and dislocate her joints by hitting her on the elbow, forcefully hyperextending her arm.

‘You’re a monster!’ she heard Lena screamed, but then the sound of her scream was covered by brtual kicking and agonizing grunts.

‘Have you been raped, medic whore? Wanna try it? I can give you a favour in the station,’ the cop leaned down to slap the brunette, but Lena had already passed out. The cops who beat Lena dragged the woman to the police car, leaving a trail of blood on the bitumen.

Kara didn’t know what she could do apart from screaming and struggling, but she was soon spared from the feeling of helplessness of witnessing her friends suffered because she was knocked out by a baton that landed directly on her temple.

  
  


It's a real thing happening in my city :(

**Author's Note:**

> Dear people who suffer from police brutality in the other side of the world,
> 
> I can feel your pain because I’m experiencing it too. I couldn’t express my gratitude through words if you could kindly help us by boycotting the tyranny, China. #boycottChina #anti-communism
> 
> The story is a piece of the iceberg. Wanna know more about the situation of #policebrutality in my city? Here’s the link: https://tl.hkrev.info/en/police-timeline/  
> #HKPoliceBrutality
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
